Starting over
by Leonofthewind
Summary: Ranma's life has slowly been getting more and more frustrating and he his then visited by a strange woman who gives him the choice to start over but how can he do that only one way to find ou
1. A choice

A/N i have decided to attempt a Ranma 1/2 fic because this idea just wont leave me alone so i will write it out for you all to tell me if i should keep it going.

Disclaimer:Nope dont own Ranma 1/2 that would be pretty cool though oh well.

Ranma a place

_'Ranma'_ thought

**Chapter one: a Choice.**

unknown area

Saotome Ranma was walking though a field gazing around in wonder because everything seemed just...perfect no matter how he looked at it Ranma couldn't find any other way to describe the area before him.Ranma quickly looked to his left hearing a soft giggle he saw a beautiful woman bathed in a soft white and blue robe siting on a log she smiled and patted the spot next to her Ranma who usually has bad experiences with girls this woman before him seemed to offer him no harm '_Just like kasumi'_ thought Ranma as he walked over and slowly sat down next to her.

"Hello Ranma" she said in a voice that reminded him of a soft flute playing.

"Umm hey not to be rude or nothing but who are you and umm where are we?" Ranma asked sheepishly blushing softly.

The woman smiled softly "Of course Ranma you have every right to ask me questions because to answer your first one my name is Namina and I am your Guardian but i guess i have done a terrible job but ever since the Neko-kan i never had enough power to help you but now that you have gotten stronger and even destroyed a demi-god i was able to take some of the power that saffron left behind when he was reborn and i used it to call you here because im not allowed to borrow energy from you without your say so. Now as to your second question thats an easy one we are anywhere you want!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Ranma blinked. he then noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks and he quickly as if on auto-pilot he reach over and gently wiped away her tears."Why are you crying its not your fault if its anyones its pops." Ranma said softly than softly asked "what do you mean we are anywhere i want?"

Namina smile slightly at the fact that he didn't blame her but frowned at his question."i mean this is your mind so you can make us be anywhere you want but since this is my small spot inside of you I brought you to this field first but thats not why your here." She answered gently.

Ranma thought about it for a second than asked "Why am i here than Namina-chan?"

She smiled a chan and said happily "Ranms because i couldn't help you at all for the last six years i want to give you a choice and if you except than i will be able to enter the physical realm at somepoints AND i will be able to fix the trash people call your life and when i say fix i mean get rid of it because i know a way to make ALL your engagements void including those annoying Amazons!" she than looked at Ranma seriously as he opened his mouth to respond before saying "Now Ranma before you even say anything i want you to think about it for a day im going to send you back but before you do i want to now if its alright if i borrow energy from you not enough to effect you but just enough so i can help you and i really want you to think about it and do it if its what you want and not because of Honor of someother garbage like that ok?" she said begging him.

Ranma sighed and said "Ok i promise to think it over and yes i will let you use some energy off of me but i hope i make the right choice."He than got a frightend look on his face.

Namina leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead in a motherly way "Dont worry Ranma you will but it's time for you to go enless you want to be throwen out the window this morning!" she said with a giggle Ranma just nodded and when he blinked he notice he was stareing at his ceiling in his room.

"Man this is going to be hard!" Ranma said as he got up checked the clock 4:30 and went to take a shower.


	2. a discision made Return to the past

A/N i know i have some problems with grammer and such but im working on it anyway also my Beta Reader will be Ari Phoenix Starting next chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont not own Ranma 1/2

/Ranma/ a place

_'Ranma'_ Thought

**'Ranma'** Namina talking

**Chapter Two: A discision made return to the past.**

_Namina leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead in a motherly way "Dont worry Ranma you will but it's time for you to go enless you want to be thrown out of the window this morning!" she said with a giggle Ranma just nodded and when he blinked he noticed he was stareing at the ceiling in his room._

_"Man this is going to be hard!" Ranma said as he got up to check the clock '4:30' and went to take a bath ._

Ranma quickly finished his bath before heading out toward the Dojo and thinking over what his excuse for a happy life.After doing Katas for about and hour Ranma began to feel movements in the kitchen so finishing up what he was doing before heading in to see Kasumi cooking away not even noticeing him standing there Ranma took the time to watch her semi-sad-happy epression before speaking up.

"So Kasumi you still feeling slightly down?" Ranma called quietly as to not scare her.

Kasumi jumped a little before turning to face Ranma blushing a little "hello Ranma what are you doing up this early?" she asked curiously.

Ranma shrugged "Just woke up alittle early so i decided to get up and do a bit of practice then i noticed you were up so i came in here but you still didn't answer my question" he responded with a glint in his eye.

Kasumi looked away nervouisly before saying quietly "Yes i am Ranma but there isn't anything i can do." before going back to her cooking.

Ranma stared at her sadily _'No one deserves to be like this NAMINA! are you there?'_ he thought still watching her lean agaisnt the doorway. **'Yes Ranma i am here what do you need?'** Ranma looked startled that it had worked but responded _'Namina how exactly are you going to fix my life?'_ seeing Namina smile in his minds eye **'im going to let you start all over from the time you got cursed i would go farther back but i think the curse is good for you trust me it will help but your life will be heavily different because everthing up to that point will be the same but the furture will be unwritten you will be able to make your own path AND you will have all knowledge of what happens why?'**

Grinning like a maniac Ranma responded '_because i think ill do it but there is something i want to do first'_ before walking over to Kasumi and seeing that breakfast was ready just waiting on everyone to come down he pulled her over to the table and made her sit down before sitting down next to her and asking "Kasumi why didn't you let me pick you as my Fiancee?" while peering at her curiouly.

Kasumi blushed bright red before stuttering out "W-What?" stareing at him.

Looking unfazed Ranma repeated the question with a firm detremination.

Blushing even more Kasumi whispered looking down "I was afraid that you would be immature and not trust worthy and at first i was afraid of your curse but after a while i grew to love you but didn't want to take you away from Akane" By the time she was done she looked like a prefectly ripe Tomato.

Ranma smiled and said "Thank you Kasumi for being honest because i am starting to love you to tell me if we had a second chance and we had made a better impression would you have pushed me on Akane?" looking hopefully at her

Shaking her head Kasumi said "No i would of suggested the You spend time with each of us to find out which of us you liked"

Grining Ranma nodded and thought _'Namina tell me when is the soonest that we could do this?'_ getting a quick replay Ranma smiled **'in about two hours in the dojo it is just big enough' **Nodding Ranma Looked at Kasumi and Said "Kasumi can you have everyone in th Dojo in two Hours tell them not to worry about school including Ukyo and The amazons but please not the Kunos." as he stood.

Kasumi nodded looking confused "Sure Ranma but may I ask why?"

Ranma simply smiled softly before replieing "No Kasumi im sorry but you will have to wait like everyong else just tell them is an emergancy meeting" as he pulled her to her feet then into a hug he whispered "Thanks for always being here for me Kasumi" Before Pulling away and dashing out the door and leaping onto the wall and heading down the Road for the spot under the Bridge he uses for thinking.

/Tendo Dojo-two hours later/

The Fiancee brigade and the elders were all gathered in the Dojo waiting for Ranma whispering amongest themselves the amazons thinking that Ranma was going to come quietly with them,Ukyo thinking that he was finally going to marry her,Akane think that he was going to admit he was a prevert,and Tendo-san and Saotome-san...Lets not go there,Nabiki thinking he was going to pay her a ton of Yen,Kasumi just sat by worried.

As Ranma walked in everyone did a double take because standing next to him was a woman wearing a soft white and blue robe but they weren't looking at her or Ranma more at their hands which were join Everyone in the room instantly became enraged except for Kasumi who looked hurt,But as they all rushed at Ranma to beat him like normal they bonced off a shield of light the flickered into life before fading as they all ended up on there backes Ranma called out "Will you all shut up and sit down Shes isn't who you think she is she is my Guardian Bakas!"

Staring in shock they all obeyed before Cologne asked "You have a guardian but those are only givin to the people who have the most promise in life!"

Namina Glared at Cologne instantly Silenceing her before saying "Ranma WAS a person with so much promise before he was changed from the way he was supposed to be by this BAKA" pointing at Genma "Now you all are going to be silent as Ranma TELLS you what IS going to happen am i understood?" she demaned after recieveing a nod from everyone she nodded to Ranma who took a deep breath.

"i have made a descision that will change all of the lives of the people around me or lack there of" here he looked at the Amazons "i have made the choice to go back in time to correct my past and change the Future to the way I want it none of you mostly you Father will decieded my life for me and now it is time for me to go but before i do Kasumi could you come here?" he motioned for her to come forward.

Kasumi slowly stood and walked slowly over to him.As she walked closer to him,he pulled her into a tight hug and said "out of all of the people here you are the only one ill miss hopefully it will only be breifly for me because you wont remeber none of you will." with that he pulled away and Kissed her firm on the lips before pulling back and nodding to Namina who began Chanting in a strange language before time seemed to stop around them and then began to go in reverse and after what seemed like hours everything went black.

As Ranma opened his eyes he was standing in a pool of watch he knew was the spring of drowned girl quickly jumping out and pressing a pressure point on the panda infront of him so he wouldn't run off Ranma-chan thought _'this time ill do things right!'_ **'Yes Ranma you will.'**

NEXT TIME ON RANMA 1/2 STARTING OVER!

Chapter three:Here's Ranma Again!

But wait who is the kid with him with white hair! and what is it he can do? is that MAGIC?


	3. Here's Ranma Again!

A/N i know i have some problems with grammer and such but I'm working on it

Disclaimer: I dont not own Ranma 1/2

/Ranma/ a place

_'Ranma'_ Thought

-Ranma- Language of the Magi.

**'Ranma'** Namina talking

**Chapter three: Heres Ranma...Again!**

It was a normal morning in Nermina and was raining lightly,well it was normal if you didn't count the two boys walking down the street completely dry compaired to the soaking wet streets.They were a strange bunch the boy on the left was tall and had white hair reaching the center of his back held in a braid, he also wore a midnight black overcoat (A/N think edward for FMA) with a symbol that looked like a flame being blown by the wind floating over water under that he wore a gold chinese shirt with blue slacks,while the boy on the Right had Black hair held into a pigtail wearing a similar overcoat only with the symbols for earth, wind, and light under that he wore a red chinese shirt and black slacks.

These two are Leon Kigioh and Ranma Saotome they were on their way to the Tendo dojo.

/Tendo dojo/

Soun Tendo was sitting at the table reading the paper when his daughter Kasumi came in and handed him the mail. Flipping through the letters with little interest Soun was suprised to find a postcard of a Panda with a girl leaning next to it on the left and a boy with white hair leaning on its right side,turning it over it read:

_Tendo-_

_Bringing Ranma from China._

_-Genma Saotome._

Tears pouring from his eyes in joy Soun quickly gathered his daughters into the living room and told them the good news.

"A fiance! Wait a minute" growled Akane, "Don't we have some say in who we marry?"

Kasumi added, "Akane's right, Daddy. We've never even met this Ranma person." but she felt something tell her in the back of her mind not to judge him and added "But maybe we should give him a chance?"

Laughing Mr. Tendo said "Well thats good he should be here any minute!" before anyone could say anymore the was a knock on the door.

/With Ranma and Leon./

Ranma was fidgeting nervously before Leon patted his shoulder and said -Dont worry Ranma things will go fine after all you know whats going to happen now all you have to do is change it ok?- (A/N yes Leon knows Ranmas seceret Namina thought he should know why?...well you will just have to wait and see)

Ranma seemed to calm down a bit before responding -Yes Leon your right i just got to make sure i dont end up with Akane- laughing lightly as the door was opened.

Kasumi glanced back and forth between the two boys before her and smiled "Yes may i help you?"

Noticeing Ranma was to stunned to answer Leon spoke up and said "Yes you can my name Is Kigioh,Leon and this gentleman next to me is Saotome, Ranma is Tendo,Soun home?"

Blinking at the strange boy before her Kasumi nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

/Tendo Living room/

The two boys bowed before Soun and sat down infront of the four Tendos.

Soun peered curiously at the boy with the Black hair before asking "Uh Ranma where is your father?"

Leon started Laughing which he quickly turned into a cough. Ranma merely chuckled and grinned before saying "Well lets just say some of my father's past mistakes have caught up with him and he has to spend the next four months in prision although they never found his master and partner" he added as an after thought before shrugging and looking back at Soun before responding "But he sent me here to honor the agreement between our families"

Soun blinked at him before smiling a big smile he was about to answer before he was interupted by Akane.

"You act as if its nothing you Prevert! why are you so willing to go along with it!" she roared at him slamming her fists into the table.

Ranma turned his gaze on her before say "i have two things to say to that First I am NOT a prevert Second when you are as powerful as I am of a Martial Artist you begin to understand that Honor has a lot of meaning and since this is a family Honor agreement i will uphold my end of the pact and hopefully find some love in it." his eyes never leaveing hers.

Akane simply snorted "Please i could easily beat you, you look weak" she said as she saw Leon flinich at her words.

Ranma simply stood and asked "Is that a challenge?" to which Akane grinned and said "sure lets take this to the Dojo"

Sighing Leon stood and said "I will be judge and Ranma go easy on her?" after Reciveing a nod from Ranma they followed a fuming Akane out to the Dojo.

/Tendo Dojo battle arena/

Ranma and Akane both stood in ready stances as Leon said the rules "Alright this is a Anything goes match and by that i Mean anything EXCEPT Crippling or Lethal blows the winner is decided by the first person unable to battle alright begin"

Akane charged Ranma Who jumped over her head and spoke in a strange Language -Body of my foe i call the to no longer move Stun!-

Akane who had spun around to hit him with a haymaker froze in place unable to move.

Leon walked forward and said "Akane is no longer able to move Ranma Wins" before muttering the cure.

/Back in the living Room/

"Alright i bet your wondering what i did back there well im not going to tell you, here is the deal ok?"Ranma said after seeing all of them nod except Akane who was sulking "Im going to spend time with all of you before i chose who it is im going to be engaged to because i refuse to get married tell i graduate ok?" Seeing Kasumi brighten at the Idea Ranma Grinned as the all nodded again except Akane.

END

NEXT TIME ON RANMA 1/2 STARTING OVER

CHAPTER FOUR: Ranma...CHAN!

Well that was an intresting start i wonder how they will all react to Ranma's curse and what is with this Leon Character where did he come from?Is he cursed too? Find out next time on Starting over!

Now lets answer some reviews!

**Ari phoenix: aww my faithful Beta reader you will just have to wait and see like everyone else.**

**Nysk:Thanks i promise to work on spelling.**

**Goku: what good is his curse you ask surely your kidding right well ill answer anyway i got two of them first Ranma just wouldn't be Ranma with out his curse and second it has alot to do with the Plot so just wait and find out.**

**Ashk: thanks.**

**Xtor49: thanks i hope i can make this into a really good story at first it came out like crap but know i have alot of it already planned out!**

Any way thank you faithful reviewers!


End file.
